Survival by any means
by Selbyzipper
Summary: Starting at the end of Catching Fire and through Mockingjay. Peeta's POV. After rereading the books I realized how little you hear from him in the third book and I missed him so here is what I think happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

"Peeta! Peeta!" I can hear Katniss yelling my name. Something must have gone wrong, you never yell in the Games. Not if you want to continue to live.

I won't consider living with out her so I yell in reply, "Katniss?". I begin to run with all my strength, my artificial foot landing hard on the ground breaking every small stick it finds. I'll never learn to move quietly. As I push through the dense jungle I begin to panic. I haven't heard Katniss in at least a minute. A minute can feel like a year in the Games; a minute is enough time for her to die. Feeling more panicked I call out again, "Katniss!"

The sky turns a blinding white and there is a deafeningly loud, sharp explosion. There is a ringing in my ears, but I can still hear. I blink over and over waiting for my vision to correct itself, everything looks wrong, the bright too bright and the dark too dark, the contrast is disorienting. I keep running, I need to reach Katniss. That was when I saw an older model hovercraft lifting Katniss above the tree line. Blood was pouring from her arm and her body was limp, eyes closed and growing paler by the second. My heart broke. I hadn't protected her. Haymitch and I had a deal; we would get her out safely. I failed.

My artificial foot caught on a tree root and my whole body went down hard. I hadn't realized that I was still running until I fell. Looking up I could see where Katniss must have fallen, there was a large pool of blood near the lightning tree and Beetee was lying unconscious next to it. Finnick and Enobaria were farther down the incline that I was, my vision must have been back to normal because I could see them both clearly. Enobaria had a look of confusion on her face, machete at the ready. Finnick had a look of determination as he climbed closer to Beetee, he had a small knife in is hand. Before I could fully stand Finnick had the blade buried in Beetee's arm. He stopped, wiped some of the blood away and with out cleaning the knife quickly inserted into his own flesh. Finnick Slowly lifted the bleeding Beetee off the ground and over his shoulder. He was waving frantically at me.

Everything was happening so quickly. I had little time to think before acting. I stood frozen watching my ally attack another ally. Katniss was likely dead or dying. Johanna was no where to be seen, Enobaria stood just as dumbstruck as myself. Had Finnick betrayed us?

Johanna hurled toward me out of the jungle, she was covered in blood. I could see she also had a cut on her arm, though there was more blood on her than anyone I had ever seen. I could tell it wasn't all hers. Her axe was still dripping. I did a quick count of who was still alive. I had heard a cannon just a few minutes ago. The blood must belong to Brutus.

"Quick!" She handed me a short blade.

"What is going on?" I ask, I can tell I am yelling but I don't care, everything in the past ten minutes have been so hectic and confusing. With Katniss gone I don't know if I can trust her. I hear the electric hum of a hovercraft as it pops into view near us. I can see over Johanna's shoulder, Finnick and Beetee are being lifted into the same hovercraft as Katniss. That seemed strange. The Capital uses a different hovercraft for each fallen tribute.

"No time, just get rid of it!" Johanna bent down and untangled my foot from a mess of tree roots and vines. I didn't notice until then that the sky had changed. I could see stars. They were beautiful and bright, and the sky was dotted with hovercrafts all sporting the Capital's emblem. All but one. The one that had pulled up Katniss, Beetee and Finnick looked different.

"Do I have to do everything for you two?" Johanna took the knife from me and plunged it into my left forearm. I only reacted with a scream of pain. I saw her swipe away a small fleck of metal."I am getting good at this..." she seemed quite proud of herself. "Now, Run." She turned and bolted toward where Finnick and Beetee were lifted up.

I followed her as fast as my heavy footsteps would take me. "Why did you do that? What was that thing? What is going on?" I screamed at her. I needed answers now.

She turned pointed at my bleeding arm, "Capital Tracker, Lets go." She reached out for a ladder that was hanging down near her. Before she touched it, she turned back to me. "COME ON!"

Before I could reach her the ladder was gone. Looking up I saw that Katniss's hovercraft was gone. From the other Capital hovercrafts Peacekeepers descended. Finally I was starting to understand. They had planned an escape from the arena. Did Katniss know about this? Why wasn't I told anything?

I grabbed Johanna's outstretched hand. The barrier around the arena was down, that is why I could see the sky. I pulled her toward the end of the jungle. Whatever is out there is better than anything in here. We ran, I didn't care where, just away from the peacekeepers.

"Wait for me!" Enobaria ran after us. We no longer needed to kill one and other. We needed to get away from the Capital. We broke the rules.

Outside of the jungle that was sure to be our deathbeds was a forest. A forest that looked so familiar. It felt like District 12. It looked like District 12. There was no way that it was. We couldn't have been this close to home, could we?

"Where are we?" Johanna asked in a quiet voice. I suspect this isn't how things were supposed to work out. She was supposed to be safe somewhere. Where would be safe?

"It looks like home." I stated coldly. I was no where near forgiving her for cutting me, for Katniss's limp body, for her attitude, for planning this escape with out letting me know, for bringing the whole Capital crashing down on us.

"No. They never have the arenas in our Districts. We are probably in the Northern Wilds." Enobaria seemed to want to participate. I preferred that to trying to killing each other.

"Keep moving. We can't stop. We broke the rules of the game; they will never let us live." I looked down to realize I was still hanging on to Johanna; her hand was purple where I had just been holding. I guess I can't keep every emotion in. I'm not like Katniss in that way.

"They are going to follow your blood." Enobaria was right, both Johanna and I were still bleeding. None of us had any cloth to wrap the cuts. Enobaria was still in her waterproof mesh jumpsuit, I have been in my under clothes since the incident with the acidic fog and Johanna preferred to as close to nude as possible. She must have ditched her jumpsuit right after she got on the beach. I began to look around for any plant that might be useful. I wish Katniss were here, she would know what to use. With my luck I'll pick something poisonous.

"Here" Johanna had ripped the bottom half of her undershirt into two bandages. She wrapped my arm quickly and with skill, then covered her wound. "Your turn" she looked at Enobaria.

"For what?" She replied with some anger in her voice. I think she was just as afraid of what the Capital will do as I was.

"Your tracker. Get it out. That is how they are going to find us. Here" Johanna pushed the knife into Enobaria's hand. "Either you do it, or I'll do it for you. You can't go a step further with us with out getting rid of that tracker."

A little shaky she looked at her arm. "Where is it?" Enobaria seemed afraid of cutting herself. I laughed a little to myself. I can't imagine how much blood she has spilled, winning her Games, mentoring years of Careers, even in the arena we just left, now that it was her own blood she was afraid.

Johanna took her arm and gently ran her fingers back and forth until she pointed at a spot. "This bump, right here. That is the tracker" Enobaria was still shaking. "Here," Johanna took the blade back and cut a small slit in her arm. With a small push of her thumb Johanna looked up triumphantly, "There! Done! Let's get out of here." She flicked the small metal tracker, about the size of a large piece of glitter, toward the ground. There was almost no blood.

Looking down at my now blood soaked bandage, "You did a much better job on that one..."

"Practice makes perfect!" She bounded ahead into the forest.

What are we going to do? I can't hunt, Johanna is so hot headed and disagreeable and I know nothing about Enobaria. How are we going to survive out here in the forest? How am I supposed to survive with out Katniss?

I didn't have much time to think about any of that. I heard the mockingjay cry. The warning cry, Katniss once told me. They always seemed to know when a hovercraft was going to appear.

Everything happened so quickly. Rope nets shot out of the hovercraft mere seconds after it appeared. Not one of us had enough warning to even move out of their way. I felt the familiar tingling sensation that I felt when we won our games as the ladder pulled us out of the arena. I couldn't move, couldn't struggle, couldn't fight back. All three of us were slowly pulled up into the waiting hovercraft, with the large Capital emblem on its underside.

"You are under arrest for treason. All of your citizen rights have been revoked. We repeat, you are under arrest for treason. All of your citizen rights have been revoked." a booming computerized voice fills the air.

That is when the realization set in. We were as good as dead, even more so than in the arena. The Capital had us and we were going to executed for treason, or worse, become Avoxes. I thought of my mother watching my execution, as I am sure it will be televised. I thought of my brothers, my father, my friends. Katniss. I hope Katniss is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I was slowly coming out of a deep sleep. My whole body ached but I didn't dare move. The last thing I remembered was being lifted into a Capital hovercraft, filled with Peacekeepers. I tried to asses my surroundings with little motion. The air was cool and moist and the ground was hard, cold concrete. It smelled like stale stagnant water and sweat. I finally dared open one eye, then both when I realized it was too dark for anyone to notice if I woke up. I was definitely in a cell of some sort, the walls around me were concrete except one was thick metal bars. Beyond the bars a dimly lit hallway and more bars on the other side.

Down the hall out of sight, a cell door opened. "No, no, no, no," a loud and obviously scared young man was pulled into my sight. "Really, I don't know anything" he whimpered. A Peacekeeper forced him past me toward a large wooden door.

He was tall, tan and built. I feel like I have seen him before but can't seem to place his face. It clicked as soon as I heard another person call out to him. "NO! NO! LEAVE HIM!" an equally as tan girl yelled angrily. I recognized her as Annie, a previous victor from District 4, one of Finnick's mentors. The person they were pulling out of the hall of cells was Ryba Samak, the victor from the 72nd Games. He was a career from District 4, the strong and the projected winner, until large girl from an outer district hit him in the head with a brick. As she was about to finish him off and become the victor, she stepped on a run of the mill bee. No one knew she was allergic, even her family and mentor. Ryba was crowned the victor a few days later and almost never seen publicly after his tour, it was speculated that the brick did permanent damage, that he had lost all memory from before the Game. He was the only victor in history that the Capital tried to hide. He didn't give speeches on his victory tour, he didn't mentor, he smiled and waved then was swept under a rug. What would they want with him?

"You are going to be fine." I hear Johanna pipe up from the cell next to mine. "We are survivors. We are Victors. You can do this." I think she is trying to convince herself more than him.

He was crying openly when the large wooden door slammed shut.

I pulled myself into a sitting position. I could see a figure in the cell across from mine. I scooted across the floor, with the air so moist the floor felt almost damp. I felt a shooting pain in my wrist. I must have hurt it a some point in the arena. Maybe after. Maybe when the Peacekeepers threw me in this cell. I needed to know who that was across from me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ryba's screams. I can't think about that now.

"Psst. Hey?" I whispered to the figure, hoping to not alert any guard. "Psst!"

"He is awake!" I heard a familiar voice from another cell. "Peeta? Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Portia? What are you doing here? Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the Capital. We tried, so hard, to get you out. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were behind Haymitch and Plutarch in a second hovercraft, Cinna and I. I guess it was too old, it took a few hits from some Capital crafts and we went down. We were supposed to save you." She was crying. "I'm so sorry Peeta."

"Hey, you tried right? Is Cinna here?" I had more questions, but she seemed fragile at the moment.

"Cinna is dead. They slit his throat as soon as he pulled himself out of the wreckage." She got quite thinking of her old friend.

"Who else is here? I can't see anything!" I had my face pressed up to the bars, I was straining my eyes to see anyone or anything.

"Well there is us, Finnick's girlfriend, Portia, a few Game makers that they think helped us, a few Victors, Avoxes and some random district people, though I haven't figures out how they fit in just yet. No one wants to talk, they think it will make them next." Johanna rambled on, "You know, I am quite glad that I am alone, there is no one left they can hold over me..." Her hand reached out in front of my cell bars. I took it in my hand, she may be loud, strong and brass, but it didn't mean she didn't also have fear.

"Next for what, Johanna?" She didn't reply. "What are they doing?" Ryba screamed again.

"They take you down the hall, and then all we can hear is that. When they come back they are covered in bruises and burns, wet and bleeding but they rarely talk." Portia explains our dire situation quickly.

"What about Enobaria?" I didn't want to hear their answer, there must have been a reason Johanna didn't include her on the list.

"They took her a long time ago" Portia said quietly.

"She is a Career. She'll be fine. She is probably just explaining to them how not involved she is and..." Johnna was cut off by a loud, blood curdling scream. This one was a familiar female's voice. Enobaria.

We all fell silent, listening for more information. Heavy foot steps, and a metallic clang as door just out of my view opened. "I hope you'll reconsider your stance, Dear. Bring me another." A Peacekeeper pushed a bound and beaten Enobaria past them. Her nose crooked and bleeding, both eyes swollen and bruising, perfectly round burns the size of a finger poke covered her exposed arms and chest, the hand closest to me was grotesque. Each finger was purple and pointing in different, yet all incorrect directions. That must have been where the scream came from.

"if you think that is what will break me ..." Enobaria's voice trailed off as she looked down, lifting her head a moment later to spit in the Peacekeeper's face. He didn't react, just violently shoved her broken and bloodied body into a cell two down from Portia. If I pressed my face into the metal bars I could make out her large hunched over frame.

Enobaria stared at me with pain in her eyes, "Your girl really seems to have stepped on some toes out there". Her pained face broke into a grin, splitting her bottom lip further, "They won't get a thing."

The Peacekeeper came to a halt in front of Johanna and I, wiping spit off of his face. His foot lifted and stomped down on our clasped hands. Johanna yelped and pulled away. I felt my already pained wrist crack further. He unlocked Johanna's cell and pulled her out by her hair. She was lead quickly out of the hall.

Ryba and Johanna's screams mingled on for a few hours. Not a single person sitting in their cell spoke. My eyes had become adjusted to the dim, I could see Enobaria wiping tears away, Portia, Annie and others openly sobbing. When we could hear him begging for death was when I broke down, I cried openly for everything, for Johanna a friend in so much pain, for Enobaria the strong and surprising ally, for Portia with her privileged upbringing so lost with her alliance with us, for Ryba a man I did not know but felt pain for, for Katniss and how much I hoped she was safe, for everyone I had ever known, I know this is the beginning of a war.

Ryba never came back from wherever they had taken him. The Peacekeeper did return.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So sorry this took so long, had a super huge case of writers block. I am back on track, hope you don't hate me for it**!

With no Johanna or Ryba, the empty handed Peacekeeper stopped in front of my cell. If it was my turn I could be strong. I stood, quietly waiting for his next move. With a loud click my cell door was remotely unlocked. The Peacekeeper slid door open and with a quick motion had my injured wrist twisted behind my back and was leading me out of the cell. I received silent nods of strength and recognition from those I passes, both friend and stranger. We were all the same now, nothing more than prisoners, waiting for slaughter, waiting to play in this new game. I found more strength and resolve to win with each scared face I saw.

I was lead into a clean, dry, brightly light corridor with only two doors, the one we left and the one we were heading toward. The room I was pushed into was large, clean and white with a tiled floor. There were small drains every few feet and a temporary accordion wall set up so I was unable to see the other side of the room. Counters with many steel contraptions lined the walls, reminding me of the one time a year the District 12 kids saw a Dentist. There was a shiny metal chair in the middle of the room, water spots still on it. I saw the thick leather straps hanging freely from the arm rests, leg rests and around the back.

I expected to be lead to the metal chair; however I was turned toward a simple black wooden chair against the wall. A man in a black suit stood waiting for me.

"Peeta Mellark, District 12, Duel Victor of the 74th Hunger Games." reading information from a handheld digital file. "Duel Victor. That is quite interesting. I am personally surprised you haven't had an accident yet. Crane was always a sap, always wanted to tell a story. I did not share his views, not every story should be told." The man in black stood in front of me. "Tell me what you know of District 13."

"Nothing." my dry throat made my voice hoarse.

"We are all aware of its existence, tell us what they are planning and we can make it worth your while" his voice was soft yet malicious. He snapped his fingers and a Peacekeeper brought me a glass of crystal clear ice water. After days in the arena and the dank cell, I can't remember tasting anything as refreshing as this. I closed my eyes and gulped down the entire glass. "Now talk." the man commanded.

"Okay, District 13 was destroyed by the capital 75 years ago during the rebellion. However, I do not see the current relevance of my History knowledge" I'm not stupid; I know he must be asking me about this for a reason, but since they haven't begun to torture me I feel a little over confident. "Could I get another glass of water? And some bread possibly? Really, anything to eat would be great. Also, a change of shorts would be really nice, I fear I might be giving off a strong odor, these being the same under clothes I have been wearing for about a week or so? Wow, being in the Games can really throw off your timeline, what is today anyway?" I ramble on expecting an outburst from this man in front of me.

He laughed. I expected anger or frustration, not this strange almost cruel laughter. With a flick of his wrist multiple people in the room jumped to action bringing me what I requested. A small folding table was set in front of me. "What about the other prisoners? Have you offered them the same kindness as you have me?" I ask seconds before tearing into a fresh loaf of bread that was set on the table.

"Residents. No, the other residents have not had the same treatment, but we may be willing to make a deal." the man grinned. I swallowed hard, nervous for his next statement. "I am going to show you a video Peeta, and then you can choose. You can choose to help me and your fellow residents, or you can choose your fellow Victor."

The accordion wall was pushed back revealing Johanna. She was strapped into a metal chair exactly like the one in front me, adjusted to be semi standing. She was soaking wet and shivering. A strange device was set up next to her, a clear basin of ice water with small tubes running out of it to the top of Johanna's head, neck and arms. The ice water trickled down her body collecting in small pools under her before snaking toward a drain. The same small circular burns on her arms, torso and thighs that Enobaria had except these ones had little lines coming off of them making them look like small red spiders. A large metal paw covered her left hand had a wing-nut above each finger clamping each differently. Her mouth was stuffed with white fabric and a thick plastic strap wrapped around her head keeping the fabric in place and her voice silent. Tat the sight of her I immediately threw up in my mouth. Here I was making light of the situation while she was just feet away from me in excruciating pain. I was on my feet moving toward her with out a second more thinking. The Peacekeepers were fast with guns in my face.

"Peeta, the video." the man calmly reminded me. I hadn't noticed the screen near Johanna. It flickered on and I saw Johanna turn her eyes to the screen. I followed suit.

On the screen flicked pictures of Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee and Katniss flashed across the screen. Then a woman's voice began talking. 'It has come to the attention of our government that some who were revered, Victors of the Hunger Games, are no longer grateful for their position in this word. The Capital has given them everything they could possibly ask for and yet they incite rebellion." The still frames changed to moving video of buildings on fire and children crying. People running on dirt paths between burning small burning shacks. There was a familiarity to these people, dark hair and olive skinned. A woman screamed and threw herself on a fallen child. Then I saw him. Gale Hawthorne. Dusty and soot covered he was ushering an older woman and two young boys through the fires, all with a very young girl on his hip. I saw him calling out to people around him, a few joining them. This was video of home. District 12. The video changed locations, from the Seam to Town. I saw the sweet shop, cobbler and apothecary on fire. The mayor's house. The bakery. The camera held steady on the bakery like it knew I was watching. Fire shooting from the roof of my home, the icing melting on the fake display cake in the front window. The plastic stripped awning dripping melting plastic and flames to the side walk. The metal OPEN sign on the door, sitting askew as the plastic hook it hung on contorted under the heat and weight. No movement besides the flames within the building. My family was gone. I felt the guttural sob release before I could even fully grasp that I just witnessed my entire family's death. The camera pulled away as the roof collapsed in on the bakery. There was a panoramic view of the whole District. I could see everywhere from the Hob and the Seam to the Town and Victors Village. Everything burned. Everything except Victors Village. Even the meadow just outside the fence was being bombed. The screen went black and then back to flashing photos. The woman's voice over returned, "Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick Odair, Beetee Tecker, Katniss Everdeen. Do not approach, extremely dangerous, please contact your nearest Peacekeeper should you come across any of these traitors. The Capital wishes to dell with them swiftly. Any rebels that harm such a loyal district to instill fear will be publicly executed. Please contact your local Peacekeepers with any information you may have in aiding your Capital against these rebels." The screen went black.

I continued to openly cry to the point of being nauseous. My family, my friends, everyone I had ever known is gone. I could see Johanna staring at me, her eyes filled with tears as well.

The man in black began talking again. "Look what those rebels have done. District 12 is gone." after a long pause meant for me to have this new fact sink in he continued, "Now, Peeta, I could use your help. A few of my associates believe that you are more trouble than you are worth. They think you are going to be a drain of resources and not useful for our cause. They believe I should just kill you now, broadcast it across the Districts, show the traitors what will happen when such treasonous acts are committed. It would obviously hurt Katniss and the efforts of the rebels. I am not sure that such a direct route would be the most useful. I believe you may be able to call her off, you have quite an influence on their Mocking Jay. You could ask the rebels to stop. Show them the errors of their ways." he smirked at the next thought "If they don't, we have drugs here that can burn your skin on the inside, give you an insatiable thirst that you would drown yourself trying to drink. There are things we can give you that can corrupt your stomach acid melting away the innards of your digestive track. We have drugs that can make you forget who you are and how to talk and how to breathe, Drugs that can create false memories and make you believe anything we please." The black suited man crouched down to look me in the eye. "I'll let you choose our course of action."

I gathered my thoughts and wiped away my tears. After a few deep breaths I had come up my decision. "Feed the 'Residents', stop their torture and grant the rebels amnesty and I will do whatever you want" I stated with resolve.

Johanna struggled against her restraints trying to shake her head no.

"Deal. We will continue questioning however this will stop" gesturing to Johanna,"Take her down. I will have clean clothes, water and a meal taken to our residents. At dawn we will begin prep and you will do a televised interview with Flickerman in the evening. Peeta, I am going to enjoy working with you." he extended his hand to me.

There had to be a trick. This was too easy. "Who are you?" I slowly accepted his hand.

"Iago." he said with a sadistic grin. "Take them back" he said to the Peacekeeper unbuckling the restraints on Johanna. With nothing more to say he walked away from me leaving me free to run to Johanna's side.

I quickly made quick work of the binding around her mouth gently pulling the fabric out of her dry mouth. Her skin was clammy and freezing. The Peacekeeper had already unfastened the leg and waist restraints. We each unbuckled an arm restraint and within seconds of being freed from the ice water and cold metal chair she balled her fist and punched me in the chest. I stumbled back; my over sized metal leg tangling in the tubes from the ice water basin.

"What the hell are you thinking? After watching what they did to your District? How can you help them? You are an idiot! If you put any of them in danger I swear, I'll kill you myself!" Johanna angrily screamed at me. A few Peacekeepers turned to look at us, but none to a step nearer. The one who was previously unhooked Johanna was now untangling my foot.

"How could I not? I have no one else. They can't hurt her." My voice trailed off and I know I am coming across weak, but they all have to know by now that I would give my life for Katniss.

"You're still an idiot" Johanna reached out for my hand to help pull me to standing.

The Peacekeeper shoved us both along by the wrist, mine still sprained from something. "Iago? Could I also get something for my wrist? I..."

"That was not part of your demands" Iago cut in with out looking up from the small screen he was peering into.

The Peacekeeper silently lead us back down the hall and into the dank room of cells. The room felt darker than when I was taken out. We were each locked back into our adjacent cells. The moment the door shut behind home the room erupted in questions.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" Portia asked worriedly.

"Jo? Jo? Where is Ryba? Johanna?" Annie softly questioned.

"Loverboy? What the hell? Not a scratch on you?" Enobaria was obviously upset I returned unharmed.

"Johanna?"

"Peeta?"

More voices called to us asking questions. The silence from hours earlier gone. I hung my head in shame as Johanna explained what we had seen.

"Peeta offered to try to help call off the rebels after they showed us a video of District 12 being bombed."

The large door opened and a young Avox girl walked in pushing a cart with plastic water bottles and covered trays of food. We were each handed a tray with a small loaf of bread, two apples, a small pile of beans and and four strips of beef jerky. Then 2 water bottles and a small bag with a hand towel and a set of dark red scrubs like what is worn in the hospital in the Capital.

"Nice shade of red" Enobaria said, pulling the ripped and bloody jumpsuit from the arena off.

"To hide the blood" Portia noted factually.

"Yep! Blood! Look at that!" Annie was comparing her scratches and bloody fingernails to the color of her new pants. It was widely known that she was off. The more I thought about it, I think all of us are a little off. I think you have to be to survive when surrounded by as much death as we have. The new clothes have seemed to distract her from her questions about Ryba.

"This was part of the deal, we eat and get clean clothes. Could these possibly be any more unflattering?" I could hear Johanna pulling and tearing at the fabric trying to get comfortable. After seeing what was being done to Johanna part of me didn't want to know what happened to that boy.

"Johanna?" I whispered hoping everyone was too distracted by food and changing to hear me. "Did you see where Ryba is?"

"He is gone, Peeta. They cut him over and over, small cuts but there was too much blood, they they started to zap him when he was loosing consciousness, but hey zapped him too long and he didn't wake up." I heard her voice crack, she then took a deep breath and whispered "I don't was to talk about it, I don't want to upset Annie."

I reached my arm out of my cell bars and waited. Johanna squeezed my hand, "Thanks"


End file.
